


[PODFIC] Between Speech and Silence

by bladeangel



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apology fic, Audio Format: MP3, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia is Bad at Communicating, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Episode: S01E06 Rare Species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 08:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23968705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeangel/pseuds/bladeangel
Summary: He knows now, Geralt has made him know clearly where he stands. He is not a friend, but a burden.He can fix himself, it will just take a little effort on his part.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	[PODFIC] Between Speech and Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxy_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Between Speech and Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159371) by [foxy_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder). 



> If you read this podfic please go and leave foxy_mulder a comment! also check out their other works!

**Download from Google drive:** [mp3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1JQz3sX5_YHCFEn1G1dMH-1FmvKeWjE5V/view?usp=sharing)

**Text:** [Between Speech and Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23159371/chapters/55429432)

 **Author:** [foxy_mulder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxy_mulder/pseuds/foxy_mulder)

 **Reader:** [bladeangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeangel)

 **Length:** 30 Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first podfic so please give me any feedback! Also pardon my poor pronunciation and inability to do character voices.


End file.
